yes i had a nice trip over there
by redprototype150
Summary: Kmart trips over. but is that a good thing or a bad thing?


Yes I had a nice trip over there.

I was starting to open my eyes as I felt the hot sun warming my face up against the glass window in the yellow hummer. Slowly turning my head away from the sun I close my eyes again, trying to go back to sleep but before I could.

I heard a 'knock' 'knock' on the window just as I opened my eyes I saw Claire mentioning me over.

Sitting up I look around and I noticed I was in the passenger's seat where I fell asleep last night with Claire Redfield. Rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of them, I opened the passenger's door and stepped out of the yellow hummer and onto the hard dry sand ground.

Putting on my sunglasses as it got heaps brighter as I walked outside into the dry desert.

'Kmart your awake' I turn around to see Claire walking towards me in her white tank top and her old pair of jeans with her army cap on her head.

'Yes since someone wouldn't let me sleep in' I cheekily say back to her before sticking my tongue out at her.

'Well I need some help with the creates and other supplies before everyone wakes up' Claire answered my cheeky remark as she poked her tongue out back at me, making me laugh.

Nodding my head I followed her to find all of the creates stacked up in a need pile. Getting started straight away I pick up the first create as I walk past Claire giving her a cheeky smile.

After 18 minutes of stacking the creates to the back of Otto's truck. I realised we only on a couple more and we will be finished and not looking where I was going.

I tripped over a rock, stumbling over my skinny legs and running into someone as I send us flying over the hill as we rolled down before slowly coming to a stop as I feel something heavy land on my chest and straddled my lap as my head was still spinning for the roll. Slowly opening my eyes I see someone on my body with my face full of curly red hair. _Which I knew who belonged to Claire Redfield._

As I tried to move it kind of hurt as well with Claire on my body with her full body weight.

She must have felt me try to move, she slowly sat up as she sat on her knees, staring at me in my eyes but all I could see is her green sparkle eyes. It was like all time stopped as we just started at each other with the only sounds of us breathing slowly. Her eyes were so beautiful and pretty as the outer ring was a dark green and the inside was a black colour, her eyes were so gorgeous and amazing as I looked closer.

I was so lost in her eyes I didn't notice she had got closer to me until I felt her warm breath against my face.

'Kmart do you trust me' Claire whispered to me quickly, giving her a nod as I couldn't talk when she was almost touching my lips. But the only thing was I wasn't expecting her lips to connect with them,

I gasp at the feeling of her soft pink lips on mine and returning the kiss as I felt fireworks go off and my butterfly's getting more and more intense as each pasting minute as we continue to kiss and explore each other's mouth, feeling lost in each other's mouth as we moaned and grunted in excitement. Enjoying the warm embrace of our arms and legs crossed and tangled in each other.

That we didn't hear the convoy getting up until a car door shut with a slam made us jump apart so quickly. I look up in surprise as I saw Claire smiling at me before returning it as I felt her lean her forehead on my head 'I love you Kmart' Claire whispered as she kissed me on the lips lightly.

'I love you too Claire' I whisper back at her returning the kiss gently.

After a few minutes she got off my lap, offering her hand as she helped me from up off the sandy ground. We started walking to find the convoy with big smiles on our faces.

Seeing Betty we both walked over to her.

'Hey guys where have you been? Betty asked looking at me and Claire.

'Oh nowhere just Kmart had a trip over the hill' Claire answered Bettys question.

'Well did you have a nice trip?' Betty asks me as I turn to look at Claire who has a smirk on her face.

'Yes I had a nice trip over there' I replied cheekily giving Claire a devils smile and turning around to Betty getting her a big smile.


End file.
